


cry baby

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	1. Chapter 1

Cry baby  
Als Ina Bergmann irgendwann vollkommen unbewusst den Entschluss gefasst hatte, dass sie den Rest ihres Lebens mit Alexander Stöckl verbringen wollte, hatte sie bereits gewusst, dass es nicht einfach werden würde. Schon bevor er den Trainerposten in Norwegen angenommen hatte, hatte er mehr Zeit in irgendwelchen Turnhallen, an irgendwelchen Schanzen und mit pubertierenden Teenagern verbracht, als mit ihr. Als er dann aber Trainer der Norweger geworden war, hatten sich diese ganzen Ablenkungen vervielfacht und sie den größten Teil des Jahres alleine.  
Aber, sie hatte keine Minute in ihrem Entschluss geschwankt, war ihm nach Norwegen gefolgt und hatte dort, beinahe alleine, ein Zuhause und auch ein heimeliges Nest für ihre zukünftige Familie zu schaffen. Sie war glücklich, Alexander machte sie glücklich.  
Nun, waren sie aber zu dritt. Ein wunderschönes kleines Mädchen, ein winziger Mensch, den sie zusammen erschaffen hatten. Konnte das Leben eigentlich noch einfacher sein? Sie waren nun eine normale Familie, mit einer normalen Wohnung in einem noblen Bezirk von Oslo und ihrem kleinen Mädchen, aber … Nun ja, es war nicht einfach und es war schon gar nicht, wie Ina sich das immer vorgestellt hatte. Ihre Mutter und auch Alexanders Mutter hatten ihr während der Schwangerschaft mit Rat und Tat zur Seite gestanden und zahllose Babybücher hatten sie auch auf alles vorbereiten sollen. Alex und sie wussten über Bauchschmerzen, Blähungen und Koliken Bescheid. Auch übers Zahnen und über Windelausschlag waren sie bestens informiert worden. Aber letztendlich war die Realität doch vollkommen anders geworden, als all diese Theorie.  
Die Nacht in der sie das Baby endlich nach Hause bringen konnten, war eine Nacht, die weder Alex noch sie jemals vergessen würden konnten. Schließlich hatten sie den größten Teil dieser Nacht hellwach verbracht, da Isabell einfach nicht hatte aufhören wollen zu weinen. Sie versuchten wirklich alles. Sie wurde gefüttert, gewickelt, gecremt und umgezogen. Als auch das nicht zu helfen schien, setzte Alex sich zu ihr ans Bettchen und begann zu singen. Aber auch das half nicht und schließlich, als der Morgen bereits graute, riefen sie vollkommen besorgt ihre Mütter und klammheimlich sogar Ingrid Bardal an. Aber selbst die Vorschläge dieser erfahrenen Mütter brachten keine Ruhe und das kleine Mädchen schrie sich weiterhin die Lungen aus dem winzigen Leib.  
„Vielleicht sollten wir sie ins Krankenhaus bringen?“, schlug Alex, erschöpft auf dem Bett liegend und das Gesicht in das so angenehm beruhigend nach Weichspüler riechende Kissen pressend, etwas undeutlich klingend vor. Ina, die das Baby auf dem Arm unermüdlich durch das Zimmer getragen hatte, wurde blass und blieb abrupt stehen, „Meinst du, sie ist vielleicht krank? Aber, wir … wir kommen doch gerade aus dem Krankenhaus ...“ „Aber, das kann doch nicht normal sein.“, murmelte Alex und richtete sich müde auf, „Sie muss doch mal Ruhe geben ...“

Es stellte sich heraus, dass es wirklich normal war, als sie ihre Tochter zu einem Arzt brachten. Der Mediziner untersuchte das leise weinende Baby, dessen Tonlage bereits wieder den nächsten Ausbruch ankündigte, mit einem Lächeln und wand sich dann an die besorgten und erfahrenen Eltern, „Einige Babys schreien und weinen mehr als andere, das ist ganz normal … Es ist eben eine neue Welt für sie. Alles ist noch fremd für sie, die kleine Dame braucht nur etwas Zeit, um sich hier zurecht zu finden.“ Ina und Alex wechselten einen nicht wirklich überzeugten Blick miteinander, ließen sich letztendlich aber doch von dem Arzt überzeugen.

Ihr süßes kleines Mädchen in dem Strampelanzug mit den Pandaflecken war also ein Schreikind. Nicht nur sie, sondern auch ihre Eltern würden etwas Zeit brauchen, um sich mit dieser neuen und schwierigen Situation zu abzufinden und vor allem damit umzugehen zu lernen.  
Aber, sie schafften es doch irgendwie. Nach einigen weiteren schlaflosen Nächten, entspann sich eine seltsame Routine in der kleinen Familie. Ina hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass sie für lange Zeit keine Nacht mehr würde durchschlafen können, aber das Lächeln ihrer kleinen Tochter, war es ihr wert. Auf der anderen Seite begann sie Alex zu beneiden, war der doch berufsbedingt oftmals auf Reisen. Allerdings ließ Ina, deren Nerven in dieser Zeit nahezu blank lagen und die ihrer Nachbarin Maren für die Hilfe von Herzen dankbar war, ihn dann doch nicht davonkommen! Wenn Alex Zuhause war, dann lag die Verantwortung für die Nacht alleine bei ihm. Mit Windelwechseln.  
Langsam wurde daraus irgendwie Normalität und wie erwartet tauchten nun die ersten Besucher auf, um sich den neuen Erdenbürger anzusehen. Es war ja auch verständlich, denn nach einigen Wochen sollten sich die frischgebackenen Eltern doch in ihrer neuen Rolle eingefunden haben und ihr Kind stolz präsentieren können, oder?

„Muss das wirklich sein?“, seufzte Ina und versuchte nicht so erschöpft zu klingen, wie sie sich fühlte, „Jetzt schon?“ „Es ist Clas … Wir waren doch auch bei ihm, kurz nachdem Sirius geboren wurde … Er ist doch schon fast Familie ...“, murmelte Alex entschuldigend, während er einen Kuss auf Inas blonden Schopf hauchte, „Und sie bleiben bestimmt nicht lange. Versprochen.“  
Ina spürte, dass es eine miserable Idee war, aber natürlich konnte sie die Schar der Neugierigen nicht stoppen. Ihre Familien kamen, Onkel, Tanten, Geschwister und schließlich auch ihre Freunde. Sie konnte ihnen keinen Vorwurf machen, natürlich waren sie gespannt auf das Baby. Aber, ihr nagender Mutterinstinkt wusste, dass Isabell niemals mit so vielen fremden Personen klar kommen würde.  
Sie wünschte sich aber dennoch so sehr, dass sie falsch liegen würde.

Das erste Mal, als ihr Bruder versuchte die kleine Isabell zu halten, dauerte es keine zwei Sekunden, bis sie anfing zu weinen. Er versuchte sie zu beruhigen, aber schließlich schrie sie so laut, dass Ina befürchtete dass das rot angelaufene Baby ersticken würde. „Sie braucht etwas Zeit ….“, Inas Lächeln war etwas angespannt, als sie ihre Tochter behutsam aus den Armen ihres Bruders nahm, „Sie hat Probleme mit … neuen Leuten.“ „Na ja, die Lungenkapazität hat sie eindeutig von Alex.“, scherzte dessen Vater, stieß mit seinem Sohn an und prostete ihr dann zu.

Die letzte Person, die ihren Besuch ankündigte war Lars Haugvad. Er hatte dem Cheftrainer schon mehrmals versprochen, dass er vorbeikommen würde, aber sein Studium und auch einige Vorträge, die er für den Verband halten sollte, hatten das bisher unmöglich gemacht.  
Ina mochte Lars. Nicht nur, weil der Physiotherapeut gut aussah, aber er war sehr direkt und das mochte sie, ebenso wie Alex an Leuten. Auch Alex war sehr angetan von dem jungen Norweger und seinen Fähigkeiten und meist konnte man sich auf seine Einschätzungen durchaus verlassen.

Der Tag, an dem Lars letztlich endlich auftauchte, war einfach nur chaotisch. Es war eine unruhige Nacht gewesen und kein Mitglied der kleinen Familie hatte auch nur eine Minute geschlafen. Alex und Ina hatten die ganze Nacht versucht das Kind zu beruhigen, aber sobald sie sie hingelegt hatten, hatte Isabell wieder die Fäuste geballt und schrie sich wieder die Lungen aus dem Leib.  
Jetzt am frühen Morgen, schlurfte die übermüdete Ina durch das Wohnzimmer. Isabell schrie auf ihrem Arm und ließ sich weder von der mütterlichen Nähe, noch von Inas leisem Gesang beruhigen, als es plötzlich klingelte. Seufzend wollte sie nach Alex rufen, aber gerade noch rechtzeitig fiel ihr ein, dass er duschen gegangen war, so dass sie selber an die Tür gehen musste. Seufzend brachte sie das Baby in eine sichere Position und klemmte sich den Hörer zwischen Schulter und Ohr, „Ja?“ „Lars Haugvad.“, die angenehm ruhige Stimme des Physiotherapeuten war über dem Weinen des Babys kaum zu verstehen, aber dennoch zuckte Ina zusammen, als sie ein Blick in den großen Spiegel im Flur warf, „Oh … Lars … Komm rauf.“  
Sie drückte den Türöffner und versuchte dann mit einer Hand ihre zerwühlten Haare irgendwie zu glätten, bevor sie die Haustür für den groß´gewachsenen Lars öffnete. „Hi.“, sie versuchte einladend zu lächeln, obwohl ihr abgespanntes Gesicht mit den tiefen Augenringen sicher eine andere Geschichte zu erzählen wusste, „Komm doch rein.“ Lars blieb in der Tür stehen, er lächelte zwar, aber dennoch sah er unsicher zu dem schreienden Baby, „Komme ich ungelegen? Wenn es euch heute nicht passt …?“ „Nein, schon in Ordnung.“, versicherte sie ihm rasch und bedeutete ihm einzutreten, „Komm doch rein.“ Lars wirkte noch immer etwas unsicher, aber er trat in die wohnliche Diele und räusperte sich dann, „Ich habe etwas mitgebracht … Meine Mutter hat es ausgesucht.“ „Das wäre aber nicht nötig gewesen.“, vorsichtig nahm Ina das in buntes Geschenkpapier eingewickelte Geschenk entgegen und stellte es auf den Schuhschrank, „Ich würde es aufmachen, aber ...“ Sie deutete auf das noch immer schreiende Baby und Lars nickte verstehend.  
Eine Weile standen sie sich stumm gegenüber und gerade als die Stille zwischen ihnen unangenehm zu werden drohte, räusperte Ina sich und brachte die strampelnde und noch immer unglücklich schreiende Isabell in eine andere Position, „Alex ist unter der Dusche. Aber, es kann nicht mehr lange dauern ...“ „Ich bin eigentlich nicht hier, um ihn zu sehen.“, lächelte Lars und Ina errötete, „Oh … Natürlich. Das Baby. Entschuldige, es war eine schreckliche Nacht. Für uns alle. Eigentlich warte ich nur auf Alex, damit er sie nimmt und ich duschen kann ...“  
„Ich kann sie nehmen.“, Ina schnappte bei dem Vorschlag überrascht nach Luft. Wahrscheinlich sah sie aus wie ein kompletter Idiot oder ein Fisch, aber sie konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Lars Haugvad hatte angeboten sich um ihr Baby, ein ihm unbekanntes Kind zu kümmern? „Mein Bruder hat zwei Kinder, keine Sorge.“, versuchte Lars die Besorgnis der Mutter zu vertreiben, aber Ina unterbrach ihn, „Du würdest wirklich?“ Aber Lars nickte nur leicht und nahm ihr das Kind vorsichtig aus den Armen. „Sie ist nicht gut mit Fremden ...“, versuchte sie ihn noch zu warnen, aber Lars hörte ihr bereits nicht mehr zu. Vorsichtig hielt er das Baby in den Armen und wie erwartet dauerte es keine fünf Sekunden, bis Isabell das Gesicht verzog und leise zu schreien begann. Ina seufzte und warf dem Physiotherapeuten einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, aber Lars gurrte leise und wiegte das greinende und schreiende Kind in seinen Armen. Ina wog ihre Möglichkeiten ab. Lars wirkte, als würde er fünf Minuten mit einem schreienden Kind überstehen und im Moment würde sie alles für eine heiße Dusche in Kauf nehmen. Außerdem konnte es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis Alexander aus dem Gästebad kommen würde. 

Endlich fühlte sie sich wieder wie ein menschliches Wesen. Sie war sauber, entspannt und zum ersten Mal seit 24 Stunden glich ihr Haar nicht einem verfilzten Vogelnest. So fühlte sie sich beinahe bereits für die nächste, sicher auch wieder herausfordernde Nacht  
Noch einmal tief durchatmend trat Ina aus dem Badezimmer. Sie war so entspannt, dass sie erst gar nichts Ungewöhnliches bemerkte. Erst, als sie in den langen Flur, der zum Wohnzimmer führte, einbog, fiel ihr auf, dass etwas anders war. Es war still. Sie entdeckte Alex an der Tür zum Wohnzimmer, durch deren Spalt er spähte. Ina trat langsam an seine Seite, aber dennoch zuckte Alex zusammen, als sie ihn an der Schulter berührte, „Was ist los?“ „Shhhh!“, Alex legte einen Finger an seine Lippen und deutete durch den Spalt in das große, helle Wohnzimmer, „Schau!“  
Ina, die ihren Freund verwirrt musterte, folgte seinem Blick und rieb sich dann ungläubig die Augen. Das musste eine Halluzination sein! Lars Haugvad konnte nicht durch ihr Wohnzimmer laufen, während auf seinem Arm ihre Tochter friedlich schlief!  
„Wie hat er …?“, flüsterte Ina, noch immer schockiert.  
„Keine Ahnung.“, gab Alex ebenso leise zurück.  
„Ich meine … Sie schläft!“, Ina schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.  
„Ich weiß ...“, auch Alex konnte seinen Blick nicht von Lars nehmen, „Sag mal … singt er?“  
Ina konnte keine Antwort mehr geben, denn plötzlich richtete sich der graublaue Blick des Norwegers auf sie. Auch er legte einen Finger an die Lippen und das beim Lauschen ertappte Paar trat daraufhin auf Zehenspitzen ins Wohnzimmer. „Sie ist eingeschlafen, kaum dass du weg warst.“, murmelte Lars lächelnd. „Wie hast du das geschafft?“, Alex betrachtete fassungslos das schlafende Kind und formulierte seine Frage noch einmal, als Lars nicht antwortete, neu, „Wie hast du sie zum einschlafen bekommen? Wir versuchen das seit Tagen!“ Lars zuckte nur mit den Schultern und machte Anstalten das schlafende Mädchen seiner Mutter zu übergeben, „Ihr solltet sie vielleicht in ihr Bettchen legen?“ „NEIN!“, protestierten Ina und Alex etwas laut im Chor und sofort bedeutete Lars ihnen wieder leise zu sein, „Psssst.“ „Ich meine, sie scheint … sich bei dir doch sehr wohlzufühlen.“, versuchte Ina den Physiotherapeuten davon zu überzeugen das Kind noch etwas länger zu halten. „Ina, ich kann eure Tochter nicht ewig halten ...“, murmelte Lars, aber die beiden Eltern sahen ihn verzweifelt an, „Bitte … nur noch 20 Minuten? Wir brauchen einfach noch etwas Ruhe … Bitte, Lars. Bitte!“  
Lars betrachtete die beiden müden Gestalten vor sich und nickte dann schließlich, „Ok, aber nur 20 Minuten.“ Ina fiel mit einem Seufzen in den bequemen Sessel und Alex flüsterte in Lars‘ Ohr, „Ich mache das wieder gut … Beim nächsten Springen ...“ „Warum setzt ihr euch nicht?“, Inas Stimme ließ die beiden Männer auseinander fahren, aber schnell hatten sie sich wieder gefasst und saßen nebeneinander auf dem grauen Sofa, wo sie sich unterhielten.  
„Du magst Kinder?“, lenkte Ina das Gespräch schließlich wieder auf das Hauptthema und konnte sich das Gähnen nur schwerlich verkneifen, „Entschuldige ...“ „Du solltest ihn mit den Kindern sehen … Sie lieben ihn … Ebenso wie die weiblichen Fans.“, kommentierte Alex und Lars errötete, „Ich mag Kinder. Ich habe mich gerne um meine Schwestern und später um Toby gekümmert ...“ Als keine Antwort kam, hob Lars den Kopf und entdeckte, dass die beiden frischgebacken Eltern irgendwann eingeschlafen waren. Inas Kopf lehnte an Alex‘ Schulter, während dessen Kopf zurückgefallen war, so dass der Trainer nun laut zu schnarchen begann. „Du hast wirklich seltsame Eltern ...“, murmelte Lars ruhig, als er sich erhob und das kleine Mädchen in den, unter dem Fenster stehenden Stubenwagen legte. „Aber weißt du, sie haben dich sehr lieb … Du solltest ihnen auch mal etwas Ruhe gönnen ...“, sie bewegte sich etwas und vergrub sich in der Babydecke, als Lars nun das Licht löschte und leise die Wohnung verließ.


	2. Chapter 2

Eine Woche später

„Alex, bitte ...“, Ina sank müde auf den Stuhl und barg ihr Gesicht in den Händen, „Wir müssen ihn einfach anrufen ...“ „Nein.“, Alex biss die Zähne zusammen und verlagerte das Gewicht des schreienden Kindes, das den Kopf beiseite drehte und den Nuckel der Flasche nicht annehmen wollte, „Wir schaffen das doch auch alleine.“ „Ach?“, sie hob den Kopf und schnaubte, „Ich habe seit einer Woche nicht mehr als zwei Stunden am Stück geschlafen … Du warst ja nicht hier ...“ „Ina ...“, versuchte Alex sie zur Vernunft zu bringen, aber seine Freundin schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein! Ich WILL dass du Lars anrufst! SOFORT!1“   
„Er wird nicht kommen ...“, murmelte Alex, reichte Ina aber trotzdem das Handy, das sie ihm beinahe aus der Hand riss, „Ich versuche es wenigstens ...“ „Es ist zwei Uhr morgens … Er wird schlafen! Und sicher nicht herkommen!“, versicherte Alex ihr noch einmal, aber Ina scrollte bereits durch das Telefonbuch und funkelte ihren Freund wütend an, „Und? Dann werden wir ihn halt herlocken … Ihr könntet … du weißt schon ...“ „Was?“, Alex‘ Augen wurden bei der eindeutigen Handbewegung, die Sex andeutete, unwillkürlich größer und er hustete überrascht, „Ina!“ „Was denn? Dachtest du ich weiß nicht, was ihr … treibt? Wortwörtlich treibt!“, schnaubte sie und drückte schließlich auf ‚Wählen‘, „Ich will doch nur zwanzig Minuten Schlaf! Ist das zu viel verlangt?!?“  
„Ja?“, erstaunlicherweise klang Lars nicht einmal verschlafen und somit verschwand Inas schlechtes Gewissen, dass sie ihn geweckt haben könnte, auch schon spurlos, „Hi, Lars. Du bist auch noch wach … Was für ein Zufall!“ „Wie man hört ...“, es raschelte und Ina hatte den Eindruck, dass jemand im Hintergrund kicherte und dann von Lars beiseite geschoben wurde, „Also? Es ist 3 Uhr nachts. Gibt es einen guten Grund, dass du Alex das Handy geklaut hast und mich anrufst?“ „Es geht um Isa ...“, murmelte Ina und sofort schien Lars beinahe alarmiert zu sein, „Ist mit ihr alles in Ordnung?“ „Sie … schreit.“, gestand Ina ein und sah, in der folgenden, lastenden Stille etwas besorgt zu Alex, „Lars? Bist du noch dran?“  
„Und, wieso ist das mein Problem?“, brach Lars, nun irritiert klingend, die Stille und Ina holte tief Luft, bevor sie förmlich damit heraussprudelte, „Es ist eine Woche … Wir haben seit sieben Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen … Ich … kann nicht mehr … Bitte, du bist die einzige Person, die sie beruhigen kann … Außerdem … mag sie dich.“ „Sie mag mich?“, nun klang der Physiotherapeut beinahe spöttisch, „Sie ist vier Wochen alt, alles was sie tut ist schlafen ...“ „Schreien.“, verbesserte Ina, als ihre Tochter die Lautstärke steigerte und seufzte, „Bitte, Lars … Ich weiß nicht, was ich noch machen soll ...“ „Es ist drei Uhr morgens ...“, Lars klang ernüchtert und Ina formte lautlos in Alex‘ Richtung die Worte, „Er kommt!“ „Ich weiß, es ist mitten in der Nacht, aber wir sind … verzweifelt.“, setzte sie zum Todesstoß gegen Lars‘ Widerstand an und erntete wieder einen Moment Stille, bevor der Physiotherapeut dann schnaubte, „Das ist das letzte Mal! Ich bin nicht euer verdammter Babyflüsterer!“

Lars erreichte die verzweifelten Eltern kurz vor Sonnenaufgang. Ina hatte sich müde auf dem Sessel zusammengerollt, während Alex ihm mit der noch immer schreienden Ina die Tür öffnete, „Lars … Du glaubst gar nicht, wie froh ...“ Aber der Physiotherapeut trat wortlos in die Wohnung, hängte seine Jacke an die Garderobe und nahm dem übermüdeten Vater das sich windende und schreiende Kind aus dem Arm. „Du hast dir echt nutzlose Eltern ausgesucht, Isabell.“, murmelte er leise, nur für das kleine Mädchen, dass beim Klang seiner Stimme die zuvor wütend zusammengekniffenen Augen geöffnet hatte und nun vollkommen fasziniert zu ihm aufstarrte. Vorsichtig wiegte er das Kind in seinen Armen und summte leise, immer beobachtet von den vollkommen fasziniert wirkenden Eltern. Innerhalb von zwei Minuten stoppte das Schreien und das kleine Mädchen steckte ihren Daumen in den Mund. Lars wiegte sie weiter und nach weiteren fünf Minuten war das Wunder tatsächlich geschehen und das Baby schlief selig.  
Ina konnte es kaum glauben und schüttelte den Kopf, „Das muss Magie sein … Fast, als hättest du … Superkräfte.“ „Quatsch.“, widersprach Lars leise und betrachtete das entspannte Gesicht des Babys, „Sie hat wahrscheinlich einfach keinen Bock auf österreichische Schlaflieder ...“ „Pf.“, Alex streckte sich schnaubend und stieß sich von den weichen Polstern ab, „Isabell ist nun in guten Händen … Dann können wir ja ins Bett gehen, Ina ...“ „Vergiss es.“, Lars hob seine Stimme, ohne dass das Kind in seinen Armen sich auch nur rührte, „Erst macht ihr mir Frühstück.“   
Als er die fassungslosen Gesichter der müden Eltern sah, nickte er, um seine Aussage zu bekräftigen, in Richtung der Küche, „Ihr habt mich um meine Nacht gebracht … Ich bin fast drei Stunden gefahren … Und das nur, weil ihr euer Kind nicht zum Einschlafen bringen konntet … Und nun wollt ihr mich verhungern lassen?“  
„Na ja ...“, Ina seufzte müde, erhob sich, zog den zögernden Alex mit sich in die Küche und trat die Tür ins Schloss, „Es ist wohl nur fair ...“ „Fair?“, Alex murrte in den Kühlschrank und suchte darin nach der Milch, „Aber, wir haben ihn doch extra deswegen angerufen!“ „Und?“, sie schob ihn in Richtung der blitzenden Kaffeemaschine, die in den letzten Nächten dafür gesorgt hatte, dass sie wach geblieben waren, „Er tut uns einen Gefallen … hast du den frischen Knutschfleck an seinem Hals gesehen? Wir haben wirklich … gestört ... Da ist das Mindeste, was wir tun können ihm Frühstück zu machen.“ „Knutsch …?“, Alex runzelte die Stirn und spähte durch einen Spalt der Tür ins Wohnzimmer, „Ich sehe keinen Knutschfleck!“ „Doch.“, Inas kleine Hand deutete auf den Hals des Physiotherapeuten, „Dort, knapp unter dem Ohr!“

„Ziemlich kläglich.“, stellte Alex eine halbe Stunde später fest, nachdem sie es endlich geschafft hatten den Tisch zu decken und Ina seufzte zustimmend, „Aber, wir haben eine gute Entschuldigung. Unser Baby hat geschriene und so sind wir eben nicht zum Einkaufen gekommen … Lars wird das schon verstehen … Ich sage ihm Bescheid ...“

Nachdem sie das Wohnzimmer entgegen ihrer Erwartungen und ohne dass sie etwas gehört hatte, leer vorfand, machte sie sich etwas besorgt auf die Suche nach dem Physiotherapeuten. Auf Zehenspitzen, nur um das Kind nicht doch wieder zu wecken, spähte sie in jedes Zimmer, bis sie Lars schließlich im Babyzimmer fand.   
Der großgewachsene Norweger saß auf dem Schaukelstuhl und hielt Isabell, die tatsächlich noch immer zu schlafen schien, sicher in seinen Armen. „Lars?“, leise kam sie näher und blieb abrupt stehen, als sie bemerkte dass auch die graublauen Augen des Physiotherapeuten geschlossen waren, sein Atem ruhig ging und auch eher eingeschlafen zu sein schien. Vorsichtig griff sie nach der rosa Babydecke mit den bunten, aufgestickten Häschen, die Alexanders Mutter gestrickt hatte und breitete sie behutsam über die beiden Schlafenden, bevor sie einen raschen Schritt zurücktrat und das ungewöhnliche Bild noch einen Augenblick länger betrachtete.  
Gerade als sie sich abwenden und ihr Handy suchen wollte, um dieses Bild für Alex und auch die Nachwelt festzuhalten, trat ihr Partner an ihre Seite, „Wo bleibt ihr?“ „Pssst!“, zischte sie und deutete auf die beiden Schlafenden, „Nicht so laut.“ Alexander gab einen undefinierbaren Laut von sich, zog aber sein Handy aus der Hosentasche.  
„Können wir ihn nicht behalten?“, Ina lehnte sich müde gegen den großen Körper und sah bittend zu Alex auf, „Der Verband kann doch bestimmt ne Weile auf ihn verzichten … Nur bis Isabell 18 ist ...“ „Ich glaube nicht, dass er zustimmen würde … Immerhin hat er ja auch das ganze Team … Und die sind schlimmer als unser Kind ...“, murmelte Alex und legte einen Arm besitzergreifend um ihre Taille. „Pf.“, Ina schnaubte leise und unterbreitete ihm einen weiteren Vorschlag, „Aber, dann könnten wir ihn doch einfach zum Elternteil ehrenhalber ernennen?“ „Zum … was?“, amüsiert rieb Alex sich die Nase und lachte, „Ina … Ich glaube, du bist einfach müde ...“ „Ich bin ÜBERmüdet. Und, ich WILL Lars als Pate.“, unwillkürlich hatte Ina die Stimme gehoben. Sowohl Lars, als auch Isabell zuckten bei der plötzlich gesteigerten Lautstärke zusammen, schliefen aber dennoch weiter.   
„Wir fragen ihn, wenn er aufwacht.“, lenkte Alex, nachdem er das Bild noch einen Augenblick auf sich hatte wirken lassen, schließlich ein, „Jetzt lass uns aber ins Bett gehen ...“ „Können wir ihn … sie einfach so … lassen?“, erkundigte Ina sich etwas besorgt und warf von der Tür aus noch einen Blick auf den schlafenden Norweger und ihre Tochter, „Ich meine ...“ „Lars kann überall schlafen …“, Alex zog Ina in seine Arme und grinste, „Ich habe ihn schon auf dem Fußboden vom Flughafen schlafen sehen … Als Fannis Kopfkissen …“   
„Wenn du meinst ...“, sie ließ sich von Alex mit in ihr Schlafzimmer ziehen, stellte aber dennoch das Babyphone an, bevor sie sich auf das weiche Bett sinken ließ, „Oh Gott … Ich hatte fast vergessen, wie sich das anfühlt ...“ Alexander seufzte ebenfalls zufrieden, als er sich neben ihr auf die Matratze sinken ließ und sie dann auch gleich in seine Arme zog, „Sag mal … wir haben doch das Gästezimmer …?“ „Ja …?“, Alex drehte sich, so dass er sie ansehen konnte und runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, „Warum?“ „Wir haben es ganz neu eingerichtet … Und bisher hat dort noch niemand geschlafen … Lars könnte da für ein paar Monate einziehen … Dann hätte er auch einen kürzeren Weg zur Arbeit ...“ „Maus ...“, murmelte Alex, küsste seine Freundin sanft und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, „Schlaf jetzt.“ „Was meinst du … von wem hat er den Knutschfleck?“, murmelte Ina noch verschlafen, bevor ihre Atemzüge regelmäßiger wurden und sie endlich, zum ersten Mal seit einer Woche tief und fest einschlief.


End file.
